Kurama of the Hidden Leaf
by RichardBRiddick1985
Summary: The war was over, the world at peace. So then why was Kurama sent back in time? Whatever the reason, this time he would be better. No longer would he be the demon fox, now he would be Kurama of the Hidden Leaf. And he and his partner would change the course of History. (Sharingan Naruto) (No Bashing!) (Small Harem)


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or any of its Characters! This is a non profit Fanfiction. As I only get paid in Reviews.**

* * *

**_"You're not the monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from Konoha… Kurama."_**

* * *

**Kurama of the Hidden Leaf. Ch.1 A Fox Through Time. **

He wasn't sure how it happened, as it should not have been possible. But somehow, it _did _happen. Things had been going so well. Madara, Kaguya, and Black Zetsu had been defeated. Uchiha Sasuke had turned his back on his old hatreds, and the Shinobi Nations were at peace, and it seemed like it would be a lasting one. But most of all a Blond Knucklehead had finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. They had won! So why was _he, _The mighty Nine Tailed Fox, sent back to where it all began?

One moment he had been asleep in the seal, and the next he was looking down as his claw pierced two people who should have been long dead. Confusion over took him for but a moment. But it was a costly moment, as he soon felt his Chakra being split in half. He knew what would happen next. His Yang Chakra would be sealed into Naruto, and his Yin would be taken into the belly of the Death God with Minato. Minato and Kushina would die, and Naruto would be left alone to suffer. For over twelve long years.

It was in that moment, while still not fully believing this was happening. That the Fox decided to try to change things. If he really _was _here, then he had to be here for a reason. Perhaps that reason was to help the boy, who had help him and his brothers. His last thought before he was pulled into the seal was that he would make things better for Naruto. Sadly, there would be nothing he could do about the first twelve years of Naruto's life. As Naruto would have to pull on his Chakra before he could talk to the brat. But as soon as he could, things would be different!

Before the seal put him to sleep, the great fox noticed something odd. A very small part of the Old Man's Sage Chakra had traveled back with him. The boy would have to draw on Kurama's power to free it but it was there none the less. _**'Interesting, I wonder what changes **_**that**_** might bring about?' **_

* * *

_**Twelve Years Later, **_

"He's still out there." Wheezed Sasuke Uchiha. As he stared up at his teammate, whom he had just sacrificed himself to save. "My Brother, I promised myself I wouldn't die until... I... killed... him!"

Sasuke coughed up some blood before he continued to speak. Neither he nor Naruto noticing that some of it landed on one of Naruto's open wounds. "Don't... let... your... dreams... Die!"

Naruto could do nothing as he watched life fade from Sasuke. Sasuke, whom he couldn't stand. Sasuke, who never lost a chance to antagonize him. Sasuke... Whom he love like a brother! Guilt, sorrow, and anger flooded him as he watched his best friend die in his arms. What he didn't know was that these painful emotions would cause a chain of event's, that would change to course of history.

As in his anger he subconsciously drew on the Chakra of a fox that had been waiting a long time for him to do so. When he drew on the foxes Chakra, he also drew on the Six Paths Sage Chakra that had traveled back with the fox. When the Six Paths Sage Chakra merged with his own Chakra, it reacted to the Uchiha blood that entered his blood stream when Sasuke coughed. This combined with the strong emotions that he was experiencing awakened a bloodline limit in him that he was never meant to have. The sorrow and guilt of having caused his friend's death, matured and evolved that bloodline to it's most dangerous form. None of this the blonde registered as he turned his now red and black eyes at the one who killed his friend.

An enraged Uzumaki has always been a terrifying thing to behold. An enraged Uzumaki fueled by the Chakra of a Bijuu, even more so. So no one could really blame anyone for not noticing the blonde's eyes as he thrashed the masked nin whom had caused him so much pain.

In a seal, behind a cage a Nine Tailed Fox did however notice. As he watched as the blonde go in for a kill only to stop as the masked nin's face was revealed to him. The shocked caused the blonde to let go of the foxes Chakra as well as his new eyes.

_**'Interesting indeed.' **_It thought to himself.

* * *

**A.N. Just a short chapter, to set the story up. Next chapter will be much longer.**

**Just to answer some questions before I even get asked.**

**Yes Naruto has the Mangekyō Sharingan, no he will not be getting the EMS.**

**Yes Naruto has Six Paths Senjutsu, but a very small amount. So you won't be seeing him manifest truth seeking balls anytime soon. What it will do is give Naruto all it's passive abilities. Such as all Nature Transformations. Innate understanding of all things Chakra. Perfect Chakra Control. And so forth. **

**No Sasuke is not really dead, but Naruto believed him to be. And that was enough. Naruto's Mangekyō will be unique to him.**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story. If you have any questions just ask and I will try to answer. **


End file.
